Shaman Monkey
The Shaman Monkey is a tribal ape, that can contact the spirit world, and bring forth their presence to battle with bloons, or assist nearby allies. It has 10 HP, a range similar to a 1/0 Dart Monkey, costs 400$ on Medium, and attacks via a small ghost at his side that follows a bloon causing various effects. The spirit pops 1 layer on 1 bloon every 2 seconds until it leaves range, or dies. Upgrades Path 1 Foresight Cost: 300$ Allows the spirit to travel ahead, and follow a bloon longer. Increases range by 10%. Soul Fire Cost: 575$ When the spirit lunges into a bloon, it leaves a trail of fire from the bloon that it is tracking, causing 1 layer damage to all bloons close to the one the ghost is tracking every second. Spirits of Chaos Cost: 1020$ The Shaman now only calls upon spirits of evil, which have increased damage, 2 every 2 seconds, and causes a slow shockwave to erupt from the Shaman himself every 4 seconds, that travels to the edge of his range. This shockwave deals 4 damage to bloons. Spirit Bomb Cost: 1600$ Once the bloon that the spirit is scrutinizing leaves the range of the Shaman monkey, it explodes, dealing 3 layer damage to all bloons within the range of a Cannon with Bigger Bombs. This is not overpowered, as the ghost can only target one at a time. I know that if I didn't specify this you probably would have thought EVERY bloon that exits the range explodes instantly. M.O.A.B-Class bloons take 2x damage from Spirit Bombs, but cannot explode themselves should the spirit start tracking them. Path 2 Passive Aggressive Cost: 600$ Every four seconds, releases a pulse in the range that heals all towers for 2 HP. Ghosts of Protection Cost: 1100$ Four ghosts spin around the Shaman Monkey, and two around all towers in his range (that increases by 10%), that will take damage for them. These ghosts have 3 HP, and will respawn after 20 seconds. Spirits of Goodwill Cost: 1400$ Increases ghost health to 5, and allows the Shaman to enter the spirit world for 8 seconds, and attack bloons himself as a ghost. This happens every 20 seconds, and he takes 4x damage from all attacks (his body, not the spirit, but this shouldn't be a problem with the previous upgrade). He acts exactly like the ghost he normally attacks with in this state, but again, it's only temporary, and then an internal cooldown initiates. Power of All Cost: 2000$ Can use his shaman power to remove negative effects from all towers in his range, and can access the spirit world for 12 seconds, and cooldown is reduced to 15. (The cooldown begins after abilities end). He is now more resilient in the spirit state. Ability- All In The Family: All bloons killed within the range of the Shaman Monkey, will become a spirit bloon that attacks others for 4 damage, and then vanish. The ability lasts 20 seconds, and has a cooldown of 60. Appearance 0/0: A monkey that wears a headdress with three red feathers on top. Nearby a blue little spirit floats, it looks like a circle with two smaller circles for floaty ghost hands. It also has two large black eyes. 1/0: Feathers become purple, and the shaman holds a small glassy orb. 2/0: Ghost is now green, and has little blue fire particles on it. 3/0: Shaman gets a blood red cape, and a chain hangs from his arm, laying on the ground. Ghost is now red. 4/0: The ghost is now midnight black, and its eyes are red. The Shaman now carries an axe in his chained arm. 0/1: Ghosts eyes now seem to glow yellow, and feathers are now blue. 0/2: The spirits that circle around towers are white, with green eyes, and have a shield in front of them. 0/3: Shamans feathers become green, and his ghost turns a lavender color, with a little helmet on. He also has two iron braces on his arms. 0/4: The braces become golden, along with his headdress feathers. Spirit bloons from the ability look like a White Bloon, but have a more transparent, pale look. Due to how I've noticed BTD 5 works on upgrade appearances, the left path's is more prominent. (Even if the upgrade level is the same, say 2/2, the appearance of the left upgrade would be the one on the Shaman Monkey. This is regardless even if you bought a right path of the same level more recently). Trivia -I actually researched the art of Shamanism to create this tower. I wanted to be accurate. -Images would be nice. -Useless trivia. -You wasted 2 seconds reading this. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers